Sol 10/Universe
This is a list of all of the concepts that appear in Sol's series, Sol 10. Technology Red Matter Red Matter is an unknown material that exists in the depths of the universe. Szilard attempted to use some in When It Started to destroy the universe. Red Matter is inspired by the eponymous Red Matter from Equivalent Exchange 2 and Star Trek. Szilard's Armor Szilard's armor is the armor that Szilard wears during When It Started. It is seemingly powered by Red Matter, and most of the suit's weaponry is powered by Red Matter. The suit gives Szilard enhanced strength, speed, and durability. It is destroyed, along with the Captain and the suit's eponymous owner, by Yes-Man. Laika's Armor Laika's armor is a special suit of armor designed for Laika, as the name would imply. Laika's armor comes equipped with two miniguns, a jetpack/thruster, and up to four extendable "limbs" that emerge from the back. Mighty Chondria Pills Mighty Chondria pills are a special pill used by Hardeen Godrich to instantly rejuvenate all of his cells during a fight. Based on the name, they likely beneficially overload the mitochondria organelle. Magics Magic in Sol 10 is a complicated topic, as it is in all works of fiction. Sol 10's variant of magic is split into several different types categories. Basic Magics/Legerdemain Basic magic is also known as crappy Latin magic. It seemingly revolves around using crappy Latin translations. Users of this primitive form of magic include Hardeen. Space Magics Space magics is a collection of magics related to location, physics, and velocity. Known examples of space magic would be the Disappearing Cabinet. Other Minor Magics *Linguistics magic (referenced in Magic, You Know) MacGuffins MacGuffins are strange and unexplainable artifacts sourcing from the depths of the universe. Some believed them to be birthed by the void, while others believe them to simply have no discernable point of creation. Regardless, they spread themselves out through the universe, with a large concentration reaching Earth previous to the events of Sol 10. They are alternatively known as soul jars, vessels, or jujus. Hardeen's MacGuffins Hardeen Godrich possesses a few MacGuffins as all good magicians should. *Hardeen's crystal ball (now in Sol's possession) *Hardeen's magician hat (now in Sol's possession) Disappearing Cabinet The Disappearing Cabinet is by far the most impressive of Hardeen's MacGuffins. A relatively normal looking cabinet, inside of it there is a dark, immense concentration of space magics. When Sol entered, he was switched with a Mariachi band in Mexico. Sol later employed the same tactic to send Hardeen to the deserts of New Mexico, this time switching him with a cactus. It is believed that the cactus eventually survived, despite the carnage. It was last seen destroyed by Empty at the end of Magic, You Know. Omnitrix The Omnitrix is a device wielded by the Captain and later Sol. According to Hardeen Godrich, it is a MacGuffin. The Omnitrix has many more aliens encoded in it than ten. According to , the body of the Omnitrix comes from Big Tambora, the technology was coded by the Nihilians on Nongermanen X, the glass is imported from planet Murano, and it was all assembled at the Skyforge. This is just a legend, though. Do you really believe Laika? Earth Locations Genova Heights Genova Heights is the homecity of Sol Masquerade. Alice Springs Alice Springs is the homecity of Otis Ulysses Perry and Teresa Maisie Perry. Alice Springs is confirmed to be relatively close in proximity to Genova Heights. Planets and Species Big Tambora Big Tambora is a planet filled with volcanoes and rivers of magma. It is inhabited by Tamborans. The Tamborans have control over magma, stone, crystals, and are represented in the Codon Stream by Tectonyx. Big Tambora has multiple moons, some having formed from the volcanic ash blown away from the planet. There are three notable moons: *Lahaare, a moon definitely named not after lahar that consists of ash and puddles turned muddy swamplands. *Doro Peti, a moon that has been used as alien species as a trading depot and commercial hub for the region, since it's usually not best to do your trading when there's tons of exposed lava around. *Tephra, the relatively newest moon composing of lots of ash as well as small islands of floating volcanic rock. The moon is the home planet to the Flammagenata. Nongermanen X Nongermanen X is a planet inhabited by the Nihilians. The Nihilians do not recognize that anything is 'important' and are a very carefree species. Anything the Nililians ever do is usually to satisfy their boredom.' You might be wondering where Nongermanens I-IX are. Well, that doesn't matter at all. Nobody cares. Murano Murano is a planet mentioned by Laika. They import and export large quantities of SPECIAL SPACE GLASS. Rundflugzeug Rundflugzeug is the planet that Foo Fighter's species, the Tullites, inhabit. The Tullites are broken down into separate caste-like subspecies, Foo Fighter being a Tullite-Kommando. Tullites are only 'alive' by a very narrow margin of definition; they're entirely robotic, but their components are similar enough to cells to count in the eyes of the Omnitrix. The only nourishment they need is fuel or power. Tullites are presumed to be automated, but as seen with Foo Fighter, they can develop minds and sentience of their own. It is unknown who leads them. Occasionally, Tullites will invade other planets with the intent of harvesting more resources to reproduce and create more Tullites. For example, they invaded the home planet of Radiohead's species. Subspecies of Tullites: *Tullite-Kommandos- Tullites with control over "flying discs". They're represented in the Omnitrix by Foo Fighter. *Tullite-Gehwer- These Tullites posses nanobots capable of disassembling and reassembling into various weapons, mostly guns. They're typically used as special ops, given how hard it is to replicate them. They're represented in the Omnitrix by 21 Guns. Boolean-1 Boolean-1 is the planet that the Sycophants, Yes-Man's species, call home. The Sycophants are a recently emerging power. They are, perhaps, the only true democracy in the entire universe, where everyone's opinions are equa. And yes, we mean everyone. Tomskomsk Tomskomsk (definitely not named after the Great Siberian Death March) is the home planet of the Khatru, a species of ice-like sentinels. The Khatru are always found in pursuit of new weapons, as they are incredibly hard to kill and see combat as a fascinating passtime. The Khatru are represented in the Omnitrix by Dry Ice. Ocean Star Ocean Star is a large planet consisting of water. Due to its size and location, as well as the bioilluminescent creatures present that inhabit the planet, it reflects a ton of light. That makes it seem like a "star". Garua Garua is a planet nearly covered entirely in rainforests and fog. Even the poles are covered in rainforest, albeit more of a snowy, tundra-y jungle vibe. Garua is inhabited by many species, most notably the Moshupet. The Moshupet are a race of living fog that have become natural tricksters in order to catch their prey. They're included in the Omnitrix with the sample Teen Spirit. Hema System The Hema System is a solar system belonging to the Haemophite peoples. They manipulate blood and flesh, and interestingly enough, the planets in this system are massive, spherical living organisms. The Haemophites act like "gardeners" and "nurses" to these gargantuan organisms. In return, the planets give the Haemophites their required sustenance through blood. Despite their powers over blood and flesh, Haemophites are a relatively ''peaceful species. They are are very eco-friendly and family-oriented. They worship a God made of flesh and sinew, despite their control over those materials. Because of this, discipline and control is a massive part of their belief systems. Most of their time is either dedicated to providing guidance for their young or for "flesh-gardening". However, when aggravated, they are can be an extremely warlike people, and it is not uncommon to see entire families fighting together on the battlefield. The Hema planets, being alive, are composed of flesh and blood. It is presumed that because they are alive, they are some of the largest species documented in the Omnitrix. Other Species *The War Pigs are a species consisting of swine-like bipeds who love nothing more than fighting. *Skywhales, alternatively known as Aerwhales or Space Whales, exist in the skies of Earth-1776, because no science fiction story is complete without space whales. *The Autodefenestrata are a species that strangely use windows as a mode of transport. They're represented in the Omnitrix by the alien Longview. *The Micarians, represented by Reflektor, inhabit reflective surfaces. *The Chamsin. A species created when visitors visited early Earth to find only a lot of cyanobacteria and oxygen gas. One visitor said "Hey, look at this little bacteria guy, Jimmy. He'd make a great world-ending device. Oh, shit, Jimmy. I forgot you can't inhale oxygen. Shit." And so, the visitors blasted back off into space, sold a few tiny cyanobacteria to a strange man living in a space lab, and went off to look for more weapons of mass destruction on other planets. The cyanobacteria, neglected in this strange new environment, slowly evolved, even past the death of their owner. They learned how to manipulate the winds and kill everything around them, before crashing their extremely large laboratory on another planet and continuing to proliferate across the everexpanding universe, despite having lost their ability to create oxygen. They're represented in the Omnitrix by Airtime. *The Chromextem, a species of slugs whom infest the brains of targets and use them to harvest colored liquids for nutrients, similar to vampites. (Their name is a callout to Sol's terrible ex-series, Brigh10). *There's a species of moth-like creatures capable of eating light. **They have a related species capable of eating energy itself. Fornax's Children Fornax's Children are a race of gaseous beings. They wear light metal suits, as otherwise their gas would leak out and they would die. They control energy, gases, antimatter, stars, and are capable of minor 'reality warping'. They inhabit no planets, choosing to instead travel the world as "cowboys" upon nebulas. Another interesting thing about Fornax's Children is that their DNA shifts and changes as they become adults, as if they're becoming an entirely new species. For this reason, the Omnitrix has two DNA samples for them, Fluorescent Adolescent (the younger variant) and Nova Baby (an adult/reaching the end of their lifespan variant). Fornax's Childrens are cousins to Brightside's species, each coming from the same ancestor that colonized two separate planet. The Children derive their name from the constellation Fornax. They derive inspiration from Starbound's Novakids and Warframe's Nova. Origin System The Origin System is believed to have been the first solar sysem formed at the beginning of the universe, and thus the spot where the first alien creatures emerged and evolved into existence. The Void The Void is the space between universes, located at the edge of every Earth-1776 dimension. It is also known by the alias the "Edge of Space" or the "Furthest Reach". Located in the Void, are the Lovecraftian horrors known as the Outerlings (alternatively, Horrorterrors, the Unfathomable, or Outsiders). The Void is also worshipped by a strange society prevalent in almost every culture known as 'the Wicked'. Types of Outerlings *The Sluagh (pronounced sloo-ah) are a species of Dementor-like spirits that wander the Void. Rejected by all other planes of reality and universes, they are a desperate folk. They constantly search the Void looking for signs of life in flocks, similar to birds. *Some Skywhales can be found drifting through the Void, because why the hell not? They're space whales. They don't need to live by your phony laws. Color Association Color association runs rampant in Earth-1776, usually coinciding with magic. This is kind of weird, considering the author is colorblind (before you raise hands, remember that color blindness '''DOES NOT MEAN' "sees in black and white"). * usually denotes influence of logic or mind, such as telepathy. * has to do with space and other qualities relative to distance, velocity, and physics. * , including Sol's eyes, are symbolic of magic and the superULTRAnatural * is beauty, because Sol likes it the most. Don't ask how it got included or where it's featured in Sol 10. That doesn't matter. Lavender is beautiful. * is the color of the Void. * has to do with time travel. *Of course, is the color of blood and is symbolic of the bonds formed in combat with blood. *I really need a whole section on red, don't I? Miscellaneous Great Ancient Doomsday Space Clock The Great Ancient Doomsday Space Clock, or the GADS clock for short, is a great, ancient doomsday clock supposedly located somewhere in space. According to Laika, it has grown near to end of its lifespan, meaning than the universe will soon end. Skyforge The Skyforge is a forge located in the sky. Sol doubts its existence, because space doesn't really have an atmosphere and thus does not have a sky. Blinker Blinker is a star found extremely somewhere out in the universe that turns its light off and on seemingly without a pattern. It's kind of cute, in a "failure" kind of way. While it might seem in possible for anything to ever survive or live off of this star, life ultimately decided to give the rest of the universe the metaphorical bird and managed to create a strange type of life capable of surviving in this deadly environment. Category:Universes Category:Sol Category:Earth-1776 Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Tabs